Dashing towards a new life
by Walking in a Cornfield
Summary: his life was alright, sure it wasn't the best, but he was happy. So when he had to leave it behind, what happens now? will he be able to pick up the pieces and continue, and maybe even find love and start a family? this is the life Rei'V has to live through now. rated T now, may change in later chapters. First story! YaY!
1. Chapter 1 a new beginning

**Dashing towards a new life.**

By Patrick Corney

a.k.a

Walking in a cornfield

A/N's will be in brackets

Foreword.

Before this story even begins, you need to know these things. Don't worry! Don't stop reading! Just hear me out.

_don't you mean…read, me out? Snicker!_

*sigh* no Mental, I mean hear.

Anyway, this story is dedicated to my girlfriend, Natasha Henningsen and also to my little brother, who died within his first hour of life, (on Feb. the 1st, 2007) I may not have known you very well, but I felt like you knew me already, I hope you can see me up in the clouds, and that you know this is for you.

Now with that out the way, you also need to know, that good things come to those who wait. Meaning I'm just on my 3rd day of year 9 at my school, so if you notice that chapters are coming quite slow, that's why. That, however is not the reason chapters might not be up to par for your standards as a veteran Fan Fiction reader and writer, that will be because this is my first publish, not story, but publish, but unlike the other 2 this one will be on the top of my to do list. However, please don't think this is an excuse to not review harshly, I love creative criticism and to just simply hear other peoples thoughts on the matter at hand. However, again, if you don't like the story for whatever reason, then please tell me, unless you don't like My little pony.

_Seriously! Why read the first chapters of these fanfics if you don't even like MLP!? Because all your doing is writing mean reviews, hurting the MLP Fanfic community with they're loss of confidence!_

Thank you Mental… but I was tring to take pity on them…

_You're welcome!_

…

This chapter will start with the descriptions of the conssions,

(A/N)

I'm sorry, I go through phases were I can't spell a word and this is it, the word I mean is a plural of your little voice that tells you things, makes you feel guilty and other stuff. That thing! Again, sorry

(A/N)

Will have the story prologue, a song and the first D'awwwwwwww moment in a mini adventure, and end with my favourite word.

(A/N)

Then in other chapters I'll have a quote and the author if known.

(A/N)

now that I'm finished with wasting your time, please enjoy!

Main character's name:

Rei'V Birmte

Pronounced:

(Rein-ve brim-b 'eh' d)

Gender: male

Consciences:

*the right and left sides [bend and Easy] disagree most of the time but the 2 neutrals help Rei'V and the left and right in decisions*

Left side:

Name: Bend/SD

Nature: teenager with wisdom of a man who's lived for 175 years.

Reason: 'because he smells like a silent but deadly fart XD' as Mental would say if you asked. While he's normally calm, he can become overwhelmed by the other emotions he represents *while this is that same in all the other conssions, it's more strongly in Bend* and according to him its like they *the emotions* 'bend' his point of view.

Emotions:

Anger, calm and love

Neutral sides:

1.

Name: Mental

Nature: childish, but high understanding.

Reason: sometimes a little crazy, but an all round joker. Favourite catch phrase, "I prefer the term, mentally hilarious."

Emotions:

Humour, regret and inventiveness

2.

Name: Preach

Nature: fatherly and like an old friend you can count on.

Reason: always 'preaches' the most ideal way to fix a problem or path to take.

Emotions:

Memories, Patience and Judgement

Right side:

Name: Easy

Nature: free spirited, loving, caring and helpful.

Reason: he always tries to make everyone's life easy and happy. Favourite catch phrase is, "just take it easy! Everything will be ok, I promise."

Emotions:

Joy/Happiness, Compassion and Peace/Peacefulness

_Now let the fun begin!_

MENTAL! STOP FORCING YOUR WAY IN!

**Intro:  
last chance of a man, and a new chance for a Pony**

On the Coast of Cainge':

Rei'V had had it all planned out, and if you'd asked him, it was going along perfectly. The restaurant had been more than willing to reserve the best table, which had a beautiful mountainous scene that was spectacularly blended with the setting sun. 'Now was the time' Bend whispered in his ear through his sub conscience form, 'come on Rei'V! You can do this!' Easy continued, agreeing with bend which was a strange thing to happen.

However, before he could even move, Mental suggested, 'hey, if we walk out to the edge of the barriers, it would be a bit more romantic! Right?' Thinking for a second, Rei'V had to agree with Mental, after all, you can't argue with your own inventiveness. That was one of the emotions that Mental represented, the other two being humour and regret, a funny combination if you asked him, 'but that's not what I should be thinking about! I should be thinking about how to ask her to marry me! Not…'

Noticing how Rei'V was struggling on how to do this, Preach took over his body for a while, asking the quite petite girl if she'd like to go out to the barriers, protecting anyone from falling of the edge and into the small rock pools on the beach side, saying that there was a question he wanted to ask. He offered his hand to help her out of her seat, which was purely for show and a sign of respect, and they slowly walked, off towards the cliff edge.

While he was watching this Rei'V, from within his own mind, yet again noticed how the girls beautiful, flowing locks of hair seemed to glisten with a purity not even found in a freshly mined diamond, especially when the sun's setting rays gently bounced off her hair and seemed to make the anything around her glow with its reflection. Her beautiful rosy checks seemed to be extra rosy as her and Mental, who had taken over for Preach because he was in need of a rest, where slowly reaching they're destination.

On one of the sky scrapers towering behind the restaurant:

A simple rock, nope nothing else of interest up here, but that rock IS interesting. How? Why don't we ask the little bird who just knocked it off.

Oh no! It might hurt someone! Luckily it's nowhere near Rei'V! But the sponge it just hit off a window washers lift is a bit closer

…oh wait! Its gonna hit a road!

Whew! That's lucky, no ones going to get hurt. Except that bike courier who just fell of it! Well, the bad thing is that a few people will have to wait a bit longer for they pizza, but wait! Is that a pine nut that's flying towards Rei'V's open mouth!

He's allergi…oh! Looks like we're to late readers!

At the barriers:

Well, luckily the only thing bad happening was that something flew in my mouth, originally I thought it was a pine nut but Mental who had given me control again, assured me that it was a fly with this, 'why would a pine nut be flying through the air? It wouldn't! That's why!' well, here goes nothing! I thought to my conssions, who all stayed quiet for they knew now wasn't the time to talk, now was the time to do. I took a big breath and…? I took a big breath and…?! I can't breath! I finally felt my body SCREAMING for oxygen! I suddenly lost control of my legs and fell to the ground, coughing and gagging! Trying to breath through my now swelled lungs! The ring had fallen out of my pocket, but who cares!? I'm suffocating! I felt my self being rolled over, and saw a blurry version of the girl I was to suppose to be proposing to. "Rei'V! REI'V! it's me! Tina! I'm here! Come towards my voice! Don't leave me…" the last bit she practically mouthed it was so quiet, only to be followed with, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" by now she was sobbing and I could, through my remaining furred eye's, make out a few more people who had stopped to try and help. I could also hear the sirens signalling that an ambulance was just around the corner, but it was to late, I had been to late to ask her. So, with my last bits of strength, and holding what little breath I had left in me, I reached over, and picked up the little box, and put it in her hand, and whispered in her ear, which was trying to find a pulse, "I'm sorry I was to late..." and left for good.

White…wait white? That wasn't the colour of the sky a few

"…oh"

And that's all I could say, as the memories started to come back, first as a trickle, then a as a full blown tidal wave of pure emotions. Rei'V couldn't remember the last time he felt these emotions like this, normally his conssions would control most but leave enough for him to be a normal… a normal…? "What was I? I can't remember anything about what I was?! Not even what Tina was!" what had started as a whisper suddenly turned into a roar even the king of the beasts would fear! When I had finally calmed my rage I decide that having no one to talk to would be like a death sentence, so I unblocked my mind, which I had done in the fear that my conssions would be hurt when I…*gulp* died.

"Hey guys, are you ok?" I asked out loud, hopping, no praying that I wasn't alone.

… No reply

"no, please no! don't you leave me! I need you guys!" by now, Rei'V was sobbing on the ground, trying to resist the memories from the first time he realised he could hear his conssions until now, but there was to many. One in particular stood out. One was of Preach, and he was talking to Rei'V after his first girlfriend had dumped him.

**Flashback**-

Rei'V was still sitting on the park bench, with his long, shining black hair hiding his face, on which were two symmetrical lines of 'liquid crystal' as Bend would describe. He couldn't remember how long he'd been sitting there, and all his consciences had receded into the very back of his mind to avoid the pure and raw emotions flowing through his mind. Even Mental had thought twice about trying to lighten his mood. They had all left him as he had asked them to…all except Preach, who sat on his shoulder slowly rubbing his back in a attempt to relax Rei'V. 'This was his first heartbreak' Preach said to him self. Finally, he spoke to Rei'V,

'Rei'V, a great love is like a good memory.

When it's there, and you can see it! But its just out of your reach,

It can be all that you think about. Sure, you may try to force it, push it pull it towards you, whatever, but in the end you see that your actually just pushing it further away from you. But! If you just wait, give it a little nudge, maybe, just maybe, it'll come to you and be even better then you remember.'

When he had finished, Rei'V had calmed down and the others had come back and where all sitting on Rei'V's head, listening to him.

There was a pause, and then Rei'V said to them,

"Would you guys ever leave me?"

to which Preach answered with,

'we will never say good bye to you, we may disappear for some reason, but we'll come back.

Never say good bye, if you don't say good bye you haven't really left, your just not there right now.'

Rei'V seemed to think about this for a bit, then his smile returned.

"I'll never say good bye."

'good boy' Preach had said with a smile that brought a special type of warmth to Rei'V's heart, a warmth that stayed with him all the way home.

**End flashback**-

Sitting in the white, Rei'V slowly said,

"never say good bye, if you don't say goodbye you haven't really left, your…your just not here at the moment."

By the end, he was crying again.

Then he started to sing

**Hall of fame**

**By**

**The script featuring will. **

(Rei'V)

yeah, we could be the greatest

we could be the best

we could be the king kong banging on our chest

we could beat the world

we could beat the war

we could go talk to god go bangin on his door!

As he was singing, Mental appeared saw Rei'V singing, and joined in

(Mental)

you can throw your hands up

you can be the clock

you can move a mountain

you can break rocks

you can be the master

dedicate yourself and you could find your self

so happy that tears where starting to sprout in his eyes again, Rei'V join in for the chorus.

(Rei'V & Mental)

Standin' in the hall of fame!

*yeah*

and the world gonna know our names!

*yeah*

cause we burn with the highest flame! *flame!*

*yeah*

and the worlds gonna know our name!

*yeah*

(unknown)

and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!

As they turn to see the new singer, and see Bend! Mental jumps on Bend and nearly breaks his back.

And then Bend resumes his singing.

(Bend)

we can go the distance

we can run a mile

he points to Mental

you could run straight through hell with a smile

(Mental)

we could be the hero

we could get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke!

(Rei'V)

*yeah* do it for your people

do it for your pride

*you're* never gonna know if you never even try!

Suddenly, Easy is there, singing as well!

(Easy)

Do it for your country

Do it for your name

Cause there's gonna be a day…!

(all four)

When we're standin' in the hall of fame!

*yeah*

and the worlds gonna know our name!

*yeah*

cause we burn with the brightest flame!

*yeah*

and the world gonna know our name!

*yeah*

(Rei'V)

And we'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!

(Mental, Easy, Bend)

Be a champion! Be a champion! Be a champion! Be a champion!

(Mental)

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

(Easy)

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be true seekers

(Bend)

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

(Bend, Easy, Mental)

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be true seekers

(Rei'V)

Standin' the hall of fame!

*yeah*

And the worlds gonna know our name!

*yeah*

Cause we burn with the brightest flame!

*yeah*

And the worlds gonna know our name!

*yeah*

then, in a flash of light, Preach is standing there.

(Preach)

And we'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!

(all, except Rei'v)

_Rei'V_

(you can be a champion!)

_I can be the greatest!_

(you can be a champion!)

_I can be the best!_

(you can be a champion!)

_I can be the king kong banging on his chest!_

(you can be the champion!)

_I can beat the world!_

(you can be the champion!)

_I can beat the war!_

(you can be the champion!)

_I can go talk to god go banging on his door!_

(you can be the champion!)

_I can throw my hands up!_

(you can be the champion!)

_I can be the clock!_

(you can be the champion!)

_I can move a mountain!_

(you can be a champion!)

_I can beat rocks!_

(you can be the champion!)

_I can be a master!_

(you can be the champion!)

_Don't wait for luck!_

(you can be the champion!)

_Dedicate our self and we can find our self_

(we can be the champions!)

(all)

Standin' in the hall of fame!

They all fell over from both exhaustion and happiness.

The first to talk was Preach,

"I told you Rei'V, I told you we'd find yo…"

"And I never doubted you" Rei'V interrupted with a hug.

'Erhem!'

"wait your turn Mental!" bend shouted, turning to face him.

"hey! It wasn't me! I swear!"

"well no one else did…" Rei'V concluded, slowly turning to where the voice came from, only to be blinded by a shining light of a pure white! So white you could see it clearly in the realm of white they where trapped in.

"It was not your time, and you can go back to your world or to a new one, start fresh." The thunderous voice said in a strangely calming and loving way.

But before Rei'V could answer he was interrupted by Mental.

"what like Equestria?" he said using the fact Rei'V was a brony against him without meaning it.

"yeaaaaah…drop us off there!" Mental continued with a snicker.

"very well then…EQUESTRIA IT IS!" he boomed, only then causing Mental to realise what he had done, used Rei'V's possibly last chance at getting back to tina!

"sorry Rei'V…" Mental muttered.

Rei'V could only stare at Mental with his mouth open, then mutter.

"it's okay…I guess" whispering the last bit as to not hurt the childish Mental.

"good bye, and good luck to you!" the voice said again and before anything else could be said, Rei'V had the shocking realisation that he was falling.

**Chapter 1:**

**D'awwwwwwww, a puppy!**

**Listen to fix you for this: **

Rei'V had fainted, but luckily for him, his conssions hadn't, and had used his newly formed wings and landed him just outside a town and in the tree line right, dead in the middle between a large forest and the town. By the time that Rei'V had finally woken it was already midnight so he went looking for a good place to rest up for the night.

Only now did Rei'V notice how he looked, he was a black Pegasus with a mane striped with yellow and red in shaped like some spines combed backwards.

It's a cold night. Even with this extra exercise, Rei'V is still becoming cold, though not very much because he was still waring his human clothes, a button up shirt and tracksuit pants, and though they were warm, Preach convinced him to take them off and carry them to be used later. However, while searching in the dark walks straight into a tree, but only then does he notice the strange sniffling sounds and the leaves rustling in the tree. Curiosity over comes Preaches warnings, and he jumps with the extra force of his wings and lands, not on a branch, but on a platform, and in the middle is a small orange Pegasus filly with a purple mane, shivering violently in the cold air without a blanket to keep her warm. Feeling a strong connection, and being urged on by his consciences, he removes his human clothes from his back, where he was carrying them, and lays the shirt on the small filly and the residual body heat heats her up almost instantly.

(A/N)

She was that cold! Wow! Rei'V probably just saved he life!

(A/N)

Deciding to watch over her, and having nowhere else to sleep that night, he sits on the trunk of the tree, and drifts into a sleep, freezing cold on the outside, but warm on the inside by the deed he had done.

Scootaloo wakes up a bit later, feeling warm, but confused because she didn't remember putting a blanket on or even owning a blanket. She gets up and notices what had woken her, a big stallion Pegasus laying on the tree, shivering violently. Compassion overcomes fear and Scootaloo, having a momentary brain wave, folds the shirt to make a pillow sort of thing, places it a few centimetres away from him, where his head would land if he fell, then jumps up, with a little boost from her wings like he had done before, and land just above his head. Giving it a little tap, this strange new pony's head, followed by his body, falls over…into the pillow that Scootaloo had very smartly in the right place, but doesn't wake up. She then goes about rearranging him in the middle of the platform she had been sleeping on, laid the blanket/shirt on top of him and ended up laying on the tree like he had been before, and fell asleep with a smile on her tiny face at her accomplishment and kindness.

'while it was a kind gesture, he needs to wake up to help!'

Mental argued

'our kindness will mean nothing if…if she…you know'

"what? Whats going on?"

a dazed Rei'V asked

"if she what? And who's she?"

Rei'V gets no response and so he opens his eyes to find the same filly from before, sitting up on the same trunk as before, asleep and shivering like before. Rei'V is only confused for a second, then puts 2+2 together, and quietly gets up. Standing on his hind-hoofs, and holding the shirt in his fore-hoofs, Rei'V tiptoes over to the sleeping filly,

(A/N) tip hooves?

_Don't!_

(A/N)

and goes to cover her in the shirt/blanket, but unfortunately, he wasn't as light as the little filly and his weight made the tree creak with the extra strain. This then woke up the little filly, and scared Rei'V into throwing the shirt over her, in his attempt to escape. However, just before he flies away, he hears a little voice that says,

"wait! Please don't leave me!"

Stunned from the sudden memories of Tina he turns around, expecting this to be a dream still, but finds just a lump under the shirt he'd just thrown.

'go see if it's alright! You did just throw a shirt over it after it just woke up!' Easy reasoned.

Edging slowly towards the lump, Rei'V gently grabed the end of the shirt in his mouth and lifted in up enough so he could see the filly, but leaving it covered enough for it to still be warmed up. But what he say just simply melted his heart. The little orange filly, sitting up like a little puppy dog her purple hair brushed back into a few spikes, looking up at him with big, round, confused and happy eyes.

'D'awwwwwww, a Puppy!' Mental purred with a happy glint in his invisible eyes.

"what are you doing here? How did you find me? Are you from the orphanage? Are you here to take me back? I don't want to go back! I'm happy here! You can't take me…!"

The little filly shot quest after question after question! Without even giving Rei'V a chance to answer any until he put his hoof over her mouth, to halt the assault of questions, then he began to answer them.

"Ok, in order, my name is Rei'V, I walked into the tree and I noticed it was shaking from your shivering, no I'm not from an orphanage, and no I'm not here to take you back. But if you really are happy here, why are you living in a tree, without a blanket or something to keep you warm on nights like these?" He questioned,

There was a long pause, in which even his conssions were silent. Finally she answered,

"I'm happy here because I have friends, unlike in the orphanage, where even the youngest of Pegasus can fly. I was bullied because of not being able to properly fly, or even hover! When I arrived here I made friends, went to school, and even found an idol to look up to. Rainbow Dash! The best flyer in Equestria! Someday I want to be just like her! And I thought that if I stayed here, one day she'd notice me and teach me to fly!"

Rei'V was stunned, a bit confused as well, but he listened to her explanation. He thought on this for a while, and then finally ask another question that he needed to know.

"What's your name little filly?"

"Scootaloo! At your service Mr Rei'V, and I wanted to ask you something, why are you in my tree?" the filly named Scootaloo answered and asked with a sudden expression change from sad, to happy and jumpy, with a slight tomboyish attitude.

"well it's a pleasure to meet you Scootaloo, and as I said before, I saw the tree shaking, jumped up, saw you shivering and laid my shi…I mean blanket on you to warm you up because you seemed cold. And then a whole bunch of stuff happened and now we're here talking."

Rei'V replied with a hint of humour in his voice.

Scootaloo began to shiver again, so Rei'V moved over to her, and before she could protest, picked her up and gently laid her down in the middle of the platform again. Scootaloo was so tired she fell asleep instantly, and began to softly snore, all while still in my fore hoofs and wrapped in the shirt.

'IT'S SO FLUFFY!' Mental yelled, only gaining blank stares from us.

'What? To soon?'

"What's the appropriate amount of time for that joke to be ok?"

'awww whatever you dirty rotten blue.'

"NO! how dare you use RvB quotes without even watching the show!"

but before Mental could even reply a soft chuckle sounded. Looking down, we all saw scoots with a large smile on her face.

"you five are funny! I could listen to you…*yawn*…all night long!"

what she said, cut me to the core. She had said you five

'shit can she see us? If she ca see us then she can…' Mental asked reading my thoughts

'If she can then she can hear us too…and you just swore in front of a child!' Bend concluded looking with daggers into Mental, who had moved to be hidden behind Rei'V's head.

Of course I can hear you and see you! Couldn't anyone else in your other world?

Ok! Now she is blowing my mind!

"how did you know about…?" I began only to be interrupted by Preach.

'No! DON'T!' but it was to late.

"…about me being from another world?"

"easy, you just told me" She answered with the cutest and most deceptive smirk I've ever seen.

'that was smart…and very cute…don't look at me like that! You were thinking it to!' Easy was saying, while we looked at him in disbelief. I had just noticed this, he was an exact copy of me, only smaller and partially transparent, in fact! They all were! This was all to much to comprehend!

I felt my head start to spin and my feet give way to me as I fell back into a slumber induced by both sleepiness, and mind overload, with a now peaceful Scootaloo laying on top of me.

Word:

Vuvuzela.


	2. Chapter 2 the new guy

**Chapter 2:**

'**The new guy'**

**Fore word:**

**well! if your here and reading this than I thank you for feeling the need to read the ****latest chapter for this story! YAY!  
but I need your help! I've got an Idea for a clop scene (don't worry! it would be way near the end of this story if it happens.) but I need to find out how many people would read it. so make sure when you review, to vote yes, or no to the clop Idea. again thank you for taking the time to read my story! remember to review!  
**

**Bye!**

"Well this is a weird position to be in." I had whispered quietly to and Bend, who was awake early and trying to fix the little sleepy filly problem I had. It was strange how my conssions worked, they we're a part of me, but were so different from each other, and this included, sleeping habits. But back to the Scootaloo trouble I had. She must have, in the night while I was sleeping with her on top (DIRTY MINDS BEGONE!) and moved until she was covering my neck in a bear hug.

'I would take control of you, but I'm not known for my gentleness, and neither are you!' bend replied with his…special type subtleness.

"Shut it! Remember she can hear you! Now help me think of a way out of this that does make us look like pedo's and doesn't wake her up!" I yelled as quietly as I could. Bend just looked at me with an evil grin,

'Which of those to things would you like broken the least?'

"Well obviously the pedo one, but…what are you, wait! No!" I half yelled half whispered at Bend, catching on to his plan to late.

'WAKE UP SCOOTS!'

It left a ringing in my head but Scoots surprisingly just whispered with a smile,

"Be quite, bend-and-snap." OH! She just burned him with a quote from my memory! How does she keep doing that? She'd found out about me and my conssions be reading my mind, I'll have to ask her how.

'Ohhhhhh! *snore*' Mental said dazed, and still asleep.

"…Scoots…could you please release me? I kinda wanted to see this town you were talking about."

"1st, no because I'm comfortable, and your nice and snuggley and I like it when the tickling feeling I get when your chest beats and bounces me." She said innocently enough…she must be planning something. "And 2nd, I know you know that this, 'town' is ponyvile and unless you do something for me, I'll tell everyone your not from her, and from a different world, twilight would then check my memories, confirm it, and you'd be locked away. So what'll it be?" she said with a cheeky grin. Damn, she's got me.

"Alright fine, what do you want me to do? But you have to keep this between me and you, ok?"

a sly grin slide slowly onto Scoots face, "very well then, pleasure doing business with you Mr Rei'V." she said with a smile of satisfaction, holding out her fore hoof for a shake.

However, with one-less hoof holding me, I could just manage to pry her off me, and I now held the defenceless filly far enough that she couldn't grab me. So instead, she grabbed a branch, snapped of a little bit, and proceeded to attack me with her miniature weapon, which to her must've been like a sword. I quickly countered by holding her in my wings and took the stick away from her, throwing it of the edge of the platform. Then before she could grab me again, I held her out again, this time, away from any potential weapons.

"Hey! No fair! My wings aren't big enough to do anything like that yet!" curious, I looked at her wings, they looked fine,

"Well, how about this. Instead of whatever it was that you had come up with for me to do, and I teach you to fly?" I offered, with a small smile. She stared daggers into my very soul. I took this to mean that this job was reserved for Rainbow dash. "It would help get Rainbows attention I'm sure!" her eye's still, glared at me.

"Fine, what is it that's more important that you want me to do?"

"Help me build a home, up here." She answered quietly. Of course I could help her out again, right? She can't do it on her own.

"Of course I'll help, you. You just needed to ask, but because you didn't, you have to show me around pony vile as my tour-guide. Ok?"

Scootaloos face seemed to split. It first went to joy, then confusion...then joy again.

'well at least we know she's a filly, only a child would let they're consciences control her that easily' Preach said in a monologue tone.

…? Consciences?

"what do you mean? I can't see any little scoots floating around her head or on the ground. So where are they?" I asked preach who was now floating above scoots head, shaking thin air.

"Preach! How can you see her?" scoots asked in a fearful voice.

"see who?!" I asked again.

'this, Rei'V, is Frenny.' And as he said this, a small filly appeared beside him glowing with a faint purple hue, unlike my conssions red and yellow stripes, with a small warm smile on her face.

'hello Mr Rei'V, scoots has told me a lot about you in our dream last night. I'm Frenny, short for Friendly. And this is my first sister, Brainy, and second sister, Jill, the joker of us. Shes really funny! What are your other consciences names? I wanna meet them to! Can I meet the…' Frenny was interrupted by Jill shoving a pie, where'd she get that? With brainy face hoofing in the background.

(A/N)

I know you don't want a whole paragraph or two's about each consciences meeting each other. Brainy sees preach as a father figure and they have a lot in common, Easy likes and gets along with Frenny, might make these into a mini story, and Mental and Jill like each other secretly and have very similar interests. There, you now know, if I get some inspiration, I'll rewrite this part to have it in it. Bye!

(A/N)

At the moment Rei'V was carrying Scootaloo on his back, having a rest after they're recent adventure. He, however, was left to carry her and the wood and tools they'd gotten from Apple Jack, who even ask to help, but seeing how she was sleepy from the late nights Apple bucking, he turned her down saying they'd be fine. Then they're consciences had left them a while ago so that Brainy, Jill and Frenny could give them a tour of the town, but because of the distance between them and they're hosts, they'd probably appear soon as Rei'V got further away from Ponyville.

(A/N)

All ponies have at least 3 consciences, and the consciences can't be to far away from they're host, other wise they're teleported back to them, not matter where they're host is.

(A/N)

The more he limped away from Ponyvile towards the tree, the more he thought over how he got the large gash now causing him pain.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"…And that's the library. That's where Twilight lives she likes books a lot! But you know that already. And up there is Pinkie Pie…Pinkie! Quickly! Hid! I don't want anyone else to know about you yet! Then you have to have a party and there won't be time to build the tree house! …" Scootaloo finished, realising that I had already hidden my self already inside a barrel.I heard the sounds of chatting, but didn't move from my spot just in case, but then all sounds stopped and I thought I heard the sound of wind rushing past.

**Listen to Hungarian Dance No. 5 In G minor by the London **

**Philharmonic Orchestra & David Parry for this.**

**Link: **** watch?v=onaVEahKyBo**

I chanced a peek out of the barrel and almost screamed at the sight of ponyvile, zooming away at an alarming rate!

"'Shit!'" my consciences and me screamed at once!

"There's no room in Ponyville for paedophiles! And I know you are! I saw you jump in that barrel as Scootaloo turned around!" a mysterious voice said in a tomboyish tone…Wait, tomboyish tone, rainbow trail behind us, and ponyvile zooming away!

"Rainbow! Take me back and I'll tell you what was happening! I swear it's not what it seems!" I screamed trying to get her attention over the rushing wind.

Not even waiting for an answer I jumped out of the barrel and proceeded to barrel role into a dive to gain some speed to escape her.

However rainbow seemed to be 10x as fast as they make her out to be in the cartoon, and was soon barely a few feet

(Hooves?)

_Not now Rei'V!_

Away from my hoofs.

"I don't know how you know me 'cause I've never seen you before, but if your telling the truth, why fly away? I'll tell you right now, I…don't…believe…YOU!" and while shouting the last part she reached for me, only to fly straight past me as I stopped and began to shoot off in a curve towards Ponyville. While I was preoccupied with escaping from Dash, I hadn't noticed the black cone of air forming around me or the strange runes beginning to appear in white along my dark arms. I did however, notices the almost deafening BOOM!

**Swap songs for Discord (for Orchestra) link: **** watch?v=PE3UH4ifehM**

That soon followed. I covered my head expecting Rainbow to zoom past me and pick me out of the sky. When this didn't happen, I looked up from my arms to see an apple tree speeding towards me, I moved out of the way and straight into another, that's how fast I was moving! Left and right was almost instantaneous. Fearing the outcome of the impact, I closed my eyes, only to have Mental open them and take over completely. I was now looking at my body, while in my sub conscience form, and finally noticed the white runs. I didn't have enough time to do anything about it though as Mental shouted through my body with his eyes glowing with a vibrant yellow.

"Sky Sanity!"

'What's with the name? And would you like me to watch your back for you?' I asked noticing rainbow beginning to approach.

"well, it sounds cool, I'm a great flier and in matches my name. and yes that would be great!" he quickly answered, also noticing Rainbows approach while narrowly avoiding the trees as they came, the black trail still flowing out from my with small glints of stars flicking of it.

As he swerved between the oncoming trees, I took up residents right near his left ear so I could warn him of if rainbow got to close. Suddenly, she was beside us! I went to warn Sanity but he simply nodded and said 'I know' into my mind.

He suddenly swerved right, and nearly hit a tree, but instead grabbed an apple in his fore hoofs and then turned so he was on a direct collision course with the Rainbow mare.

"Your playing chicken with me? Wow, maybe you don't know who I am!" she said before speeding up and towards the point of impact.

"Try me." Was the reply she got, which angered her even more.

'Dude, you know that your baddassness will get us al killed one day. Right?' I stated simply.

"One day, but not today!" he yelled as he zoomed ever faster towards Rainbow.

Closer…closer!...closer! Until whoosh! Sanity pulled to the right, releasing the apple and just missing her. Rainbow however, wasn't so lucky, she coped an apple to the head, and fell down towards a lake.

Slowing down, Sanity turns and watches the cyan Pegasus falling down towards the lake.

**Pause song here**

Only to see her pull up with more force and speed than before and slam directly into Sanity's chest. This was so unexpected that Mental lost his control over my body and I was forced back in, only to be punched in the face by rainbow who was now fuming with anger. I pushed her of to find that we had landed in a crater that had been made by my falling body.

**Play here**

Suddenly I felt Bends familiar conscience attempt a take over. Allowing it, I watched as my body's eyes became red, but not glowing like Mentals, these seemed to try to suck the light out from where ever it could.

"Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, but if it's for self defence then I will allow it, prepare your self." Bend said in his boyish tenor voice.

**Pause music again here**

"You'll try, sky Sanity, but you'll never hit me!" Rainbow answered in a growl, with her eyes starting to change to a dark blue.

"For the record, I'm Snap, Mental is Sky Sanity, and you are…Rain Streak? Am I correct? I do wish we'd been able to meet on better terms but…"

"Enough with the talking!Your going down!" Rain Streak yelled, interrupting Snap.

"Very well then." Was the only warning she got as Snap shot forward fore hoofs extended to knock her down.

**Start music again**

But it wasn't like she needed it at all. She simply moved under him as he leaped and went to buck him, only to be countered by him whipping his tail up into her face, momentarily blinding her, and allowing him to jump high in the air, with the help of his wings, and moved in for a dive bomb. Streak, however, must have expected this and quickly rolled to the side, and flicked up some dirt into Snap's face, causing him to crash headlong into the ground. Streak dived into the dust cloud to hopefully finish him, but couldn't find him, and worse still, the dust was only getting worse, more thicker and bigger, from snap running around with his tail whipping the dirt.

She kept seeing shadows running around her, but no matter how quickly she turned to face them, they were quicker and disappeared before she could do anything. Suddenly, there was a *crack! * As a twig snapped. She spun around, standing on her back hoofs, with her fore hoofs up in a Usain Bolt pose, which then connected with Snaps snout as he was jumping towards her. As he fell to the ground he kicked up more dirt and made his escape out of the dust cloud by flying up. Once above it, he attempted the dive bomb again, and this time was successful in almost completely flattening Streak into a pancake. However, the force of the impact threw Snap into a tree, but the last thing he saw was a Rain streak, turning back into a Rainbow dash.

**Keep music running until it finishes the climax and goes soft again. The stop it.**

* * *

**Wow! climactic ending huh!  
remember to review and add this story to your faves if you like it!**

**bye!  
Walking in a Cornfield**

**quote:**

**'time is the best and worst mentor. it can teach its pupils everything, but it eventually kills them.'**


	3. Chapter 3 wait? what? !

**Fore-word:  
well, this is the chapter where I'm going to test with other characters POV's, so if it seems to be a bit confusing, that's why.  
Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Chaotic Nemesis theDraconequus.  
my first reiewer!**

**Chapter 3:  
****Rainbow-Shy.**

Rei'V's POV:  
When I finally awoke, I found my wings all bandaged up, and the same done to my right shoulder where Bend, as Snap, had smash into the ground. That wasn't the only thing I felt on my body. There was also a large blanket, a pillow under my head and a nice, cool and wet cloth, lying on my head. As I slowly rose from the bed, I got a good look at the room I was in. It was just an old barn, in which was a large double sized bed, with a quilt and a few simple pillows. I noticed a door in the corner, with flickering shadows shining from a light inside, and some voices talking, about what? I couldn't hear. Deciding to find out where I was, I walked towards the door where I could now hear the voices more clearly.

"…And then without warning he pulled away and released the apple right into my nose! I must've recovered quicker than he expected, because I then flew right into…" Rainbow suddenly stopped her recount when I opened the door.

The first to react was Scootaloo, who proceeded to tackle me to the ground, with everyone else looking on in shock and confusion.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! If you'd had died, I might never had seen you again!" she yelled at me before realizing how stupid the last bit was. I gently lifted her off my stomach so I could stand up, however I was simply lifted up, by Rainbow.

"I'm…sorry, you know, about…thinking badly about you…and ummmm…yea, Bye!" she quickly mumbled before dashing out of the window, before I could say anything to make it a little less awkward.

I thought about chasing after her, but my mind was made up for me when a purple mare with dark hair with a pink stripe through it began to bombard me with questions. "Who are you? Where are you from? What made you jump behind the barrel? How do you know Scootaloo? How did you fight of dash so easily? Are you…?" she was thankfully cut off by an orange hoof appearing in her mouth.

"Now hold on 'her Twilight, he's 'ust woken up and is probably a bit tired 'till. Plus he's probably hungry! He hasn't eaten in about a day! If he's gonna answer ya'll's questions, he needs the energy, now don't 'e?" the orange mare with a blonde mane, covered by a light brown Stetson, said to Twilight. "how 'bout ya'll answer our questions while we eat?" noticing the last question was aimed at me I nodded politely.

The lay out looked stunning! There were apple and cinnamon pies, apple and rhubarb pies, apple strudel, apple and raspberry tarts, apple and lemon slices, apple crumble, apple and rhubarb crumble, apple cider, ice cream (of course!) and the most humble of the bunch, all though they didn't taste as humble as they seemed, pancakes. There was also a bunch of different fruits set out as well, but it seemed the focus was on the apples. As we sat down to eat, I noticed Twilight remained standing and pulled a note book out of nowhere. Apple Jack, because I had connected the dots and finally recognized the now older mare, also noticed her and snatched the note book away saying, "eating time, Twi, not study'en time!" Twilight, albeit disgruntledly, walked over and took her place at the large round table. Pinkie Pie devoured a large piece of pie before anyone had even moved for something. Following her lead, we all cut ourselves a piece and grabbed bits of this and that from the large lay out of food, and happily began to eat. We all sat in silence until we heard a knock at the door. Apple Jack got up and went to answer it, and we all heard something quite funny.  
"well, well, well…look who the cat dragged in! and by dragged in I mean swallowed and then hacked up in the form of a Pegasus! Why'd you leave Rainbow? You really confused us, the new guy especially!"

"can I tell you later please? Is he still here? Has he said anything yet?"

"for that stunt you pulled with me and _you know who_! I could make you say it to us all right now! 'cause I've got a pretty good feeling it's 'bout…"

Then we heard the door slam shut, but apple jack didn't come back to the table, so we decided to continue eating. They probably went to talk.

Rainbow's POV:

! She almost said it out loud! He could have been hearing! And I defiantly don't want to come across as weak in front of Scoots, the little kid looks up to me Celestia damn it! So I did the only thing that came to mind, I quickly dragged her outside and slammed the door, putting my ear up to the aged wooden door and listened. Once I was sure they were back to eating, I turned back around to face Apple Jack and glared into her eyes, which were now glinting with amusement.

"So ah' was right! Well looky here 'ainbow, what's stopping me from going and telling him this, especially after how ya'll ruined my relationship!"

"Look App's, first off, he wasn't the farm sort of pony. Second, nothings stopping you, but if you do, being your friend will become a big challenge for me, you at least had a shot at it before it fell apart, if you go and tell him, I might not even get close to that again!" This caused Apple Jack to simply stare at the rainbow mare, not believing the fact she had just threatened their friendship!

"Ok rain', I'll keep this between us. But you own me two now!" Apple Jack said, putting emphasis on the last bit.

Rainbow simply nodded and began to head inside, opening the door for her Farmyard friend.

'We should sit half way between him and the other side, that way he won't get suspicious.' Streak suggested, glowing in a dark blue mist.  
'Don't be silly! If we sit near him, he might take notice of us! That's what we really want!' Lamb, Rainbows childish conscience said, countering Streak as a left would do to the right, Causing her light pink mist to for a hula-hop circle around her body.  
'Let Rainbow decide, I trust her on this.' Reason said while her small fog grew deeper, hiding most of her body, countering both.

'ummmm…I don't know, Streaks idea sounds the best though. And Reason, you need to practise on flying for next time something like that happens again. You're my emergency speed flier and if I'm unsure if you can handle it…' rainbow thought to the other three in a kind but stern voice.

Rei'V's POV:  
they were gone for a while, although I wasn't worried about there not being enough food. Even Pinkie Pie was slowing down, and there was still heap's to go! Scootaloo and Applebloom had left to go and attempt to gain they're cutie marks with their friend, Sweetie Bell. Then, interrupting my train of thought, in walks Rainbow dash and Apple Jack. Apple sat back down at the other side of the table directly opposite me, and Rainbow sat between me and her. She looked troubled, and kept switching her gaze between Apple Jack and me. I wonder what they were talking about outside, it must be private other wise they would've stayed at the door instead of going outside.

'You know what I think? I think…' Mental began before a mini version of rainbow dash, surrounded by a dark grey fog, and threw a flaming punch into Mental's side, sending him into the side of my neck,  
'FALCON PUNCH!' yelled rainbow, through the mental link to Streak, causing me to cringe at the sound. I looked over to her and saw she was watching all this while hovering near my shoulder next to Preach. Seems like they had been talking…

"You alright suga cube?" Apple Jack asked, noticing my face contorting. Nodding my head yes, I begin to return to my eating, only to be interrupted by Twilight levitating her notebook up to her face with he pen. Knowing what was coming I began to calmly say answers to the questions I was expecting.

"My name is Rei'V, I use to live in manehatten, and I don't have a cutie mark so I have no idea what I'm good at. It wasn't me who did the rainboom or fighting Rainbow, or Streak whoever, it was two of my consciences, Bend and Mental."

Twilight was furiously writing in her notebook but looked up when I finished, with a smirk on her face.

"If your from manehatten, why did I get a letter asking for, 'Rei'V's attendance at the castle for him to become a pony in full and lessons in controlling his magic'? What's 'to become a pony' mean? Or the 'controlling his magic'? Your not a unicorn."

Damn…wanted to keep that between scoots and me. Curse you Trollestia!  
Facing the group of ponies now watching me with new found fear and awe,

"I have no idea what she means by magic…maybe she means these markings…" and upon mentioning them, the white runes appeared on my fore hoofs. I reached over to grab a piece of pie, only for my stomach to be tortured by Twilight ripping my arm behind me and examining the runes more closely. Hunger took over and I began to sqwerm in her grasp to try and free my captive hoof, but soon gave up and attempted to reach to pie plate, which is only just out of reach and gets further away when my hoof, pushed it away. Pinkie began to chortle as was the same with Rainbow, and Apple Jack, while snickering, trotted over and asked,  
"do ya need a li'l help there Rei'V?"  
"Nah, just doing my morning excurses" I answered sarcastically, and then pleaded "could you please cut me some?"  
Apple Jack complied, with a large smirk on her face, cutting a large slice for me and scooping a bit of ice cream. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Rainbow was attempting to avoid my eyes, but was instead gaining my attention. Noticing this also reminded me that I still had to apologies to her for knocking her out, maybe I could ask her then. However, no sooner had the thought accured to me did we hear a knocking sound coming from the door.

_If you tell them about…_

'I think that was the door' Mental said to us getting blank expressions from me and the other consciences that heard him except for Preach, who just face hoofed,

'Are you sure?' Easy began, smirking to Bend.

'It could have been the pie for all we know.' Bend continued smirking back at Easy.

_I hate you_

(A/N)

I know, but it serves you right for interrupting! Now, we're going back…TO THE STORY!

(A/N)

By the time that Mental had been properly mocked, fluttershy had answered the door to a very puffed out spike holding a scroll and wheezed out,  
"f…or…twh…light!"

Twilight quickly levitated it over for her to read, letting go of my hoof.  
No sooner had she done that, I entered a weird realm, in which colours surrounded me, floating trees and a few clocks ringing. While I was confusing, it ended as fast as it had started, but now I was in a large cathedral looking room.

I turned around, not sure what to expect, but instantly fell to my knee seeing the regal pony I was in the presence of. Celestia chuckled lightly and asked,  
"Is it customary for each and every brony to enter my presence to bow?"

"Every brony? So all those Fanfics…" I began before Celestia elaborated,

"Every brony who has written a story has entered Equestria, but each time they do, they entre a different copy of the original…for obvious reasons…"

This made sense, but one thing began to tug at my mind so I asked,

"Does that mean you know who I'll have a relationship with?"

She looked at me with a stern face and said,

"I understand why you want to know, but I'm afraid that I cannot tell you who, I can only tell you this. It will not be with who you think, and you will change before you understand who it really is."

'What does that mean?' Mental asked, voicing our combined confusion, even Preach looked perplexed.

"We could sit here and explain it to a point where we would be over a hundred years old, or I could tell you and your friends why you're here.

I looked around, only to find that we were the only ones present.

"I think you forgot to teleport the…" A flash cut me off and I was then crushed by six mares and three fillies landing on my back.

"Girls! How did you get teleported with us?" Twilight asked the CMC who had begun to retreat towards some curtains.

Deciding to face the light, they turned to face her with Scoots beginning to say,

"Well, we say Rei'V teleport, then overheard you reading the letter telling you…"

Sweetie continued with,

"…To let go of Rei'V so she could teleport him, and then you read that you were to go with everyone else…"

And then Applebloom finished with,

"…And we remembered that Sweetie said she'd been practicing on a teleporting spell so she teleported us to right above you just before you all teleported."

Twilight looked taken aback so Rarity filled in for her,

"I don't know if I should be proud of my little Sweetie Weetie! Or if I should be angry with you all! That was very dangerous! Teleportation spells can go wrong very easily with more than the pony who's casting the spell…!"

As Rarity continued her rant at the little fillies, Rainbow and me looked at each other and burst out laughing.

(A/N)

Skipping ahead to Celestia telling of the reason for them all being there.

(A/N)

"Princess, can you please explain why we were called here please?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you see Rei'V, the first reason is for you to become a pony in full with me using my magic to erase your entire existence on your old planet because you are needed here more and you'll be unable to return anyway. Second, is so I can explain the tattoos and they're future usefulness to you. And finally, about the new threat to Equestria that cannot I repeat CANNOT! Be revealed to the rest of Equestria, for reasons I'd prefer not to elaborate on."

"! A new threat to Equestria? Who is it?"

By now Celestia was being watched closely by all of us.

"…Very well then. The new threat is now you nine."

* * *

**wow!, well as you might have noticed, I went through and changed some parts, fix some errors and stuff like that.  
****also, your getting 3 New quotes now, this chapter only, because I liked them  
new quotes:**

Life's hard, it's even harder for stupid people.If life knocks you down, return the blow.Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can kill or make someones life. 


	4. Chapter 4 Rei'v isn't in the air love is

**Foreword:**

**Well! Here we are again; it's always such a pleasure! Remember when you kept read? Well thank you! (Portal 2 quote FTW) but seriously, thank you all! Your views are keeping this story alive! Also, I'm very sorry this chapter took so long to make. school, love and life in general made this take a while, so to make it up to all of you I'm giving you a special chapter, meaning it has a bit of romance at the end (because tomorrow's Valentines day) and ****this chapter was split into 2 parts, that's another reason why it took so long to write, but both parts are in this chapter. With that out of the way...let's get this story started!**

**Bye, for now.**

**Chapter 4:  
****First adventure: dark CMC**

**Part 1**

"…Very well then, the new threat is now you nine."

"What?!" Went out a collective yelp as our minds tried to process what Celestia could have meant.

"I thought he looked like trouble!" Rainbow began to yell while staring daggers into me. Well, there goes my chance to apologizing.  
"If I was the only threat she would have said so, not that it was us nine! So you are just as much as a threat as I am!" I countered her with a smirk plastered on my face. She obviously wasn't expecting this and faltered before managing to stutter out something sounding like 'I guess your right'.

Before I could enquire as to what she said, Celestia interrupted.

"Would you like to know what I mean? If so then I suggest you silence your selves and listen." Though she said your selves, we all knew she meant me and Rainbow. We all followed Celestia over to a pile of pillows, where we took a seat and waited for her explanation.

"Now, somehow somepony has managed to create duplicates of you nine, the Cutie Mark Crusaders included, but the dark Rei'V obviously has taken control and is now preparing to attack. We don't know what types of forces they have mustered, all we know is that they are somewhere deep in the…"  
Celestia continued before we heard the quite whispering of Fluttershy repeating over and over again, 'please don't say everfree, please don't say everfree, please don't…'

"I'm afraid your correct my dear Fluttershy. They are deep in the everfree forest. And the ironic thing is that your double was the one who apparently chose then area. While I know this will probably be a lot to ask of you Rei'V, but I need you to go with the elements to defeat the dark copies. I fear that if you fail or we act to late, they may either attack or create copies of everypony! This, we cannot allow. The only way to defeat these lookalikes is for the pony they are copied from, delivers the final blow. I'm going to teleport you to the edge of the everfree forest, without the CMC, we don't want to lose you fillies. I have had bags packed with the necessary essentials for you to take, now you must hurry and be on your way!" and with that, six bags floated onto our backs and I felt a tingling sensation crawling up my back and I began to feel the familiar electricity and colours begin to spin around me, but not before I felt three small figures land on my back.

All nine of us were trudging along through the trees; Twilight was still scolding the little fillies about, yet again, teleporting on top of us just as Celestia teleported us.

'I'm beginning to think that Celestia planned this.' Preach began, 'if she'd really not wanted the girls to go she would have teleported them back by now. Right? And she also said that whomever the copy of is the only pony that can deliver the final blow. So, she must have planned this.' I thought on this and found that it did make a lot of sense.  
I voiced Preaches idea out loud and everyone else seemed to agree that that was probably the reason.

"So your Consciences are Mental Bend and Preach right?" Pinkie asked me with a curious look planted on her face.  
"Well actually no. My other one is Easy."

Everypony, except for Scoots stoped walking and stared at me, and noticing they had stopped I turned to see them staring at me.  
"What? Is there a spider on me?! AGH! GET IT OFF GET IT…!" I began to scream before Rainbow slapped me back into the present. I thanked her, just before Apple Jack began to explain they're confusion.

"Rei'V, evr'y pony has t'ree consciences, one for your mind, one for your physical body, and one for your specialty, eg. Reason is Rainbow's conscience for her flying. For earth ponies, we sometimes have 2 because the physical can also take over and use our brute strength. Unicorns, they're magic. Only alicorns have four, one for magic, one for mind, one for physical and one for flying. While you can do these things be your self, the conscience that its linked to will always do a better job at it than you could ever do. That musta' been what Cel'stia meant when she said your magic."

This then reminded me, Celestia hadn't taught me how to use magic. But she had made me a pony in full, I thought I had recognised the electricity feeling. I remembered it from when I entered Equestria.

(A/N)  
recommended you'll read next bit while listening to; In the End by Linkin Park.  
link: watch?v=i8HaD_0NxQs  
repeat if finishes before you do.  
(A/N)

"That would make sense, but I don't want to stay here, I feel as though we're being watched…" no sooner as I had said it then a large Pegasus picked up Scootaloo and flew off faster than my mind could process, then only way I found out was Scoots Screaming out!

Before even thinking about what had happened, I had shot off in the direction of the scream, so fast that the air began to bend around me like it did when I had performed a rainboom, and was already half way to catching up to Scoots and her captor. As I got closer and closer however, I noticed something familiar about the dark Pegasus, until I realised why. It was Scootaloo! Only bigger and surrounded by a dark aura. I became absolutely furious that my carelessness in forgetting about the Fake CMC and closing in fast and silently, hoping to fix it before it was to late, when all of a sudden loud boom was heard; causing both the dark Scootaloo and me turn around, only for Rainbow to fly past me, grabbing my arm, and shotting of towards the Dark imposter.  
"Smash it!" rainbow yelled and I nodded as she launched me towards it.  
I was going so fast I broke the sound barrier twice! And I just kept gaining speed! Faster and faster! And FASTER! Until I was less than a centimetre away.  
"Rei'V! Help!" came the cry from Scoots. "Rei'V!"  
"I'm coming Scoots!"  
But before I made contact, it was gone. It had been teleported away with Scootaloo. My body felt suddenly to weak to hold me, as I tried to keep flying I also kept think, 'I had failed her.' It was to much, so I let go, let go of my physical body and let it drop. It was so sudden that my conscience couldn't even take control in time before I impacted. I didn't care; I had failed to help Scoots. I could still hear her scream,  
_"Rei'V! Help! Rei'V!"  
_I was only falling for a few feet,

(A/N)  
hooves?  
_Really? You're seriously gonna do that?  
(A/N)_

Before impacting with the ground, however the momentum from rainbows throw caused me to almost literally go SPLAT! On the ground.

I didn't even hear Rainbow cry out with,  
"Rei'V!"

Five minutes before:  
Twilights POV:

Rei'V shot off like a lightning bolt with Rainbow trailing him, but Rarity's, Pinkie's (Pinkie sense I'm guessing) and my attention was returned to the remaining fillies, as a Sweetie the size of Rarity teleported out of now where and attempted to grab at sweetie, all three of use weren't going to let this happen, and I teleported to Sweetie and retreated with her away, while Rarity began to pelt the dark Sweetie with rocks of all sizes, Pinkie jumped over to a random spot, and landed on the fake Sweetie, who wasn't expecting this, and had teleported there.

"Apple Jack! We need your help! We've got a fake Sweetie that can teleport really we…" I began to yell before being cut off by a Applebloom running to my side crying in fear with Sweetie. Only then did I notice the half beaten to death Apple Jack limping towards us to protect Applebloom, and only then…did I notice the figure behind her, a ghastly figure that towered over Apple Jack, I wasn't even sure if it was a copy of Applebloom. It was covered in blood that didn't appear to be its own and the faint darkened glow found in the others was intensified to the point you could only see the pure white eyes the blood, and the black body. It had the shape of Applebloom, but that was it, the resemblance ended there. It was a thing of pure evil. Luckily by now Rarity and Pinkie had subdued the Dark Sweetie and were beside me and Apple Jack, who was now in no condition to fight.  
"Twi! Leave this to us! Go and heal Apple and protect the Fillies! Me and Rarity will hold it off!" Pinkie yelled, her mane going flat as Pinkamea took over. I looked over to Rarity and saw her horn was glowing yellow as well as her eyes, meaning she had given control over to Generous.  
'They'll be fine go!' Magic yelled in my mind, as I quickly grabbed the girls and Applejack and teleported on top of the tree in front of her, once there, she saw a clearing with Rainbow streaming towards it.

'That's not a good sign! Quick!' Glaze said  
'I agree we must hu…WATCH OUT!' study yelled

I turned to see what it was but it was to late, the Applebloom was right be hind me, a crazed and sadistic smile on her face as she stared at me. I couldn't move, fear had gripped my heart and wouldn't let go! She was coming closer, and closer, and closer! I could feel the branch the girls, Apple Jack and me were on begin to crack! Then out of nowhere, Fluttershy fly right up to the Dark copy and gave it the stare! They stayed motionless for a while with the exception of Fluttershy's wings beating to keep her aloft. Then the copy began to whimper and its stare faltered and it was exposed to the full might of Fluttershy's stare, only then did I noticed the red embers gently falling from here mane, she had give Staremaster control! That's how she beat it! Without even managing to thank her, I was pulled around by a fear filled Apple Jack who pointed to a dark patch on the horizon approaching fast!

"Fluttershy! Watchout!" I said without even looking back to her as I teleported away to where I had seen the clearing. However, upon reaching there, I was punched by a flaming hoof belonging to Pinkamea.

"FALCON! PUNCH!" was all I heard as I was sent flying back, until Rainbow caught me. "Pinkie! Calm down! It's Twilight!" she shouted before dropping me off down by a seemingly lifeless pegas…is that…oh Celestia please don't be dead Rei'V. Before I could do or say anything though, I heard a scream from Applebloom and a *bzzt!* as Sweetie teleported next to me, then looked around her until she saw Applebloom being carried away by the Dark Scootaloo in on hoof and Scootaloo in the other, I also noticed the Dark Sweetie on DS's back while levitating Dark Applebloom, who looked as though she was attempting to claw her way back towards us.  
"But I…I grabbed her! I grabbed her and teleported her with m…m…ME!" Sweetie began with tears forming and by the end she was bawling her eyes out.  
I decided it would be best to put up a shield like my brothers, only smaller and a darker, richer purple.

(A/N)  
stop the music now.  
I'll skip the part where they're setting up and go straight to when twilights with Sweetie, teaching her some healing spells to help with Rei'V  
(A/N)

3rd person POV:

"…And you should feel like a small stream flowing from your horn. That's how you can heal like cuts, but for sever concussions, its best to do anything to stop the brain for swelling if they're already asleep, or keep them awake if they're not asleep." Twilight said instructing the little filly, the only one left out of the CMC.  
"Next could you teach me some very reliable defence spells? I think that they would be good to know as soon as possible, just in case." The little filly asked with a happy squeak. She was doing anything she could to not think about what had happened less that an hour ago, anypony could tell that. Just like anypony could tell that's what they were all doing. Rainbow decided to be the saving grace knight in shinning armour and asked Apple Jack, who had a large bandage around her stomach,  
"truth or dare Apple?"  
Apple Jack caught on fast and eventually they had convinced Pinkie, who was sulking and feeling sorry for her self after she broke the fourth wall and it was on one of her friends, and Rarity who was worried about the little fillies but also discussing why she was more happy that Sweetie was still here with her consciences. All five of them were now sitting in a circle around the fire that provided as the light for the entire camp.

"I'll star' ya'll off, Rainbow, Tru' ah' dare?" Apple Jack asked, with a smirk as she knew what Rainbow would chose, and had the perfect dare in mind for her.  
"Apple, do you even know who you're talking to, right? I so then you should at least know which I'd choose!" Rainbow stated with a fake expression of shock and hurt, which then quickly transformed into a smirk. "And no, its not truth. I chose dare."  
Apple Jacks cheery smirk fell into a thoughtful frown. She was hoping to use the same trick as she had last time to get her to do a truth, but she could do something much better with a dare, she thought to her-self. Apple Jack got up from her spot and quickly trotted over to Rainbow to whisper the dare in her ear, respecting the secret that Rainbow had entrusted in her.  
"I dare you to ask out Rei'V when he awakes. And go out with him, acting like you're really into him for a whole month, then break it up." Apple Jack whispered into Rainbows ear, watching her expression go from stunned happiness to shock and hurt to finally pure horror at the last, critical, part of the dare. "And you can't tell him either."

She just got dared to ask out Rei'V, awesome!  
Then had to break it off at the end of a month, bad.  
And not tell him it's a dare, terrible

**How was the first part? Don't worry this is just an interval.  
here's a quote to keep you going:  
'**He's fallen in the water' who knows what this is from? I do! And they're funny as hell!

**Also, have this song up on youtube for when it comes around, and because it's beautiful.  
**** watch?v=pJ_jdruQca0****. I don't own rights to Great to be different, I'll use the lyrics in this part. (I'll change them a bit to fit.)  
now…ON WITH PART 2!  
**

**Chapter 4:  
****First adventure: dark CMC**

**Part 2**

Rainbow's POV:

1 week later:

We had set Rei'V down at the base of a tree and then retreated to a safe distance away. His runes had been going crazy for the last hour, blinking from green to blue to red and back again. We weren't paying attention to it while we carried his limp body through the forest, they had been doing this for the week we'd been carrying him, until Pinkie began to twitch and told us to put it down quickly! We complied as fast as possible and are now waiting for what ever it was Pinkie had warned us about to happen. We stayed crouched behind a boulder for cover, until I couldn't take it any more, and stood up to investigate.

(A/N)  
start playing Disturbia by Rihanna  
Link: watch?v=E1mU6h4Xdxc  
wait for song to start, word of advice, don't watch the movie, it's very creepy!  
(A/N)

I gently fluttered down to the motionless figure and noticed the switching colours slow down, then begin to shine brighter until I was almost blinded by the light. I began to feel my hooves leave the ground, without the input of my wings, and small streamers of light began to fall in little drips off of the runes on Rei'V's hooves and onto the ground only to then slowly begin to wriggle through the air towards me. I tried to get away but noticed that all the different colours began to simply create a sphere around my, now floating, body. As more and more colours began to join in, the sphere began to spin faster and faster until it looked like it was a large golden shield of light surrounding both Rei'V and me. He was now also floating inside the ball with me and I yet again noticed the bruises from the fall that twilight couldn't seem to fix for some unknown reason. I suddenly felt the compulsive need to touch him and reached forward aiming for his head, and all the colours stopped their spinning and shot over my hoof in a large beam of pure, radiant, gold hitting him solidly in the chest, and slowly spreading along the outside of his body in little spider web wisps. Fearing that this would cause more pain than good, I attempted to pull my hoof away but then thought better of it, the beam didn't seem to be harming him and instead it was healing the bruises that Twilight had been unable to fix. What's more I saw Rei'V's eyes flicker open and closed several times. After a few seconds, his eyes opened fully and I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, and almost crushed him in a bear hug. Only after I had done it did I realise what I had done and quickly got off of him, only to jump back on him to slap him.

"What was that for!? I only just woke up! I haven't done anything…yet!" he yelled, cupping his fore-hoofs over the spot where I had hit him while trying to push me off his body, but was weak from a week without food so gave it up and went back to cradling his latest injury. Without even answering him I went back to hugging him tightly. This seemed to confuse him even more, but he returned the hug, slowly stroking my mane. It didn't even matter that the others were watching, all that mattered was that my Rei'V was back. My Rei'V…I like the sound of that.

(A/N)  
let the chorus run until finished then stop music.  
then start fireflies.  
link: watch?v=psuRGfAaju4  
(A/N)

Rei'V's POV:

I've woken up to Rainbow dash on top of me hugging the life out of me then her jumping off me and looking self-conscience then she jumps on me again, this time slapping my face so hard that I can feel my eye balls having to re-adjust themselves.  
"What was that for!? I only just woke up! I haven't done anything…yet!" I yell at her through the pain, trying desperately to remove her from my stomach but my body feels as though I haven't had anything to eat in a week! My attempts were so weak, she seemed to just simply ignore me and proceeds hug me again, more gently this time though. Stunned by these sudden mood swings, I can only do the first thing to come to mind. I begin to slowly stroke her rainbow coloured mane, only noticing now, that it smells like a mix of rich spices and freshly crushed mint leaves. It's a soothing and calming smell, perfect for figuring out what has happened since I fell. As the others came out from the rock they must've been hiding behind, I could clearly see only Sweetie bell present out of the CMC, he horn glowing as if charging a spell just in-case, Twilight and Rarity were doing the same. Fluttershy was hiding behind Pinkie who was now wearing the moustache out of spike at your service.

"YAY! THANKYOU! CORN!" she yelled out while stroking the moustache.  
I was about to ask whom she was talking about when a loud voice said,  
"Your welcome Pinkie, I thought you'd enjoy it."

…Well…that was weird. By now I had gained a bit of strength, so I gently began to push Rainbow off me, only to have her stare at me with a similar ferocity found in Fluttershy's. I gulped and put my hoofs up in the air to say I had surrendered. She relaxed again and lay back down on my dark chest which was now slowly being crushed. I looked over at Apple Jack with big pleading eyes, she chuckled at me and then with an expression that suggested she was in pain, she walked over to Rainbow and whispered something so quiet that I only picked up the first word  
'Remember…'  
Rainbow's eyes shot open and she jumped up from her position on my chest. I slowly got to my hooves and was instantly presented with a cupcake from Pinkie, who was still wearing the moustache. I gleefully took it and almost swallowed it whole; its effects were almost instantaneous and I began to feel a warm glow move through my body because of the cupcake,  
'mother of mercy! Now that was a bloody good…' Mental began in a Scottish accent.  
'…Domination?' I asked him with an inner smirk.  
'No, cupcake. Duh!' he replied with a smirk of his own

While this conversation was taking place, Rainbow was attempting to make eye contact with me, but when she noticed I was away in my own little world,

(A/N)  
_Little is right, have you seen his mind?  
_You will be leaving now, Mental  
_I will be leaving now, Mental  
_*face-palm*  
(A/N)

She simply did what any girl would do if they found themselves in this situation, walked over to my side, and punched me. She obviously meant for it to be soft, but instead it knocked me to the ground. As I was getting up, I could've sworn I heard Pinkie say something along the lines of, 'FALCON PUNCH!'

"Ok, what was that for?! I'm defiantly sure I didn't do anything that time!"

" 'Defiantly sure' about that time? Why not the first time? You dropped down a thousand hoofs for Celestia's sake! You scared me to death! I thought you were dead until Twilight said your were only unconscious! They had to stop me from…"  
She was yelling at me by the end, causing me to flinch back in surprise. I looked over to Twilight while she continued, knowing what Rainbow meant, asking her with my eyes, 'is this true?' she could only look at me with a sad look in her eyes and slowly nodded. I now looked back at Rainbow who was still rambling on, but now with tears in her eyes. I saw this and immediately felt a pang of guilt, feeling in my heart that I couldn't bear to see her cry. So I did the only thing I could think of. I gently put my fore hooves around her and held her, letting her cry into my shoulder. I looked to Twilight as if to ask her for a moment alone with Rainbow. She complied and began to herd the others away. In all the commotion, Pinkie lost her moustache.

(A/N)  
that will come back and haunt you guys…  
_I can tell._  
(A/N)

I gently pulled her closer and sat down in front of a tree, with her lying across my chest while I continued to slowly stroke here mane. We sat like that for a while, and eventually her streams of tears slowed until she was simply sniffling into my neck. It seemed as though she'd run out of tears to cry, the thought of losing me must've been very hurtful to her, more hurtful then I had thought, I wonder why though…However, before this train of thought could have been finished, Rainbow began to whisper in a horse voice, her voice still raw from the crying.

(A/N)  
_I see what you did there! Horse-hoarse!  
_*sigh* yes, thankyou Mental!  
(A/N)

"I think I understand why…why you did it. I would have and tried to do the same when you fell. You felt a connection with her, and loved her. Maybe not like a lover would, but as a father for his daughter or a brother would for their little sister. That is what makes sense to me, but what doesn't is why you'd throw in the towel…give up so easily instead of continuing to try? It's either you've had a hard life before this, so this was the last straw, or you've never had anything else to fight for. My question is why? Is there really nothing worth fighting for? Have you just not found anything…well, anything _'more' _to add to your life? Or is it you just can't, because of a bad experience or you don't want that responsibility? What is it? And…why?"

Her question hit me hard. Why did I? Was there really a reason for why I chose to give in? It wasn't that I'd had a bad experience for my life before this was actually a good one with the small little hiccups along the way, but everyone has those. So it was that I'd had nothing to live for, but I had…her…back then, but she's gone now, I'd had Scootaloo, but now that was gone as well. I never really had anything to fight for truly, something you have to work for, that's something to live for…something I never had. How could I be the Greatest if I had nothing to keep me going? No one to love, to hold…to need, not anymore. Maybe it's time to restart. To, Dash towards a new life. I don't know exactly what caused my brain to whir, but I began to sing.

**Great to be Different:  
****By:  
Forest Rain, Feat. Decibelle**

(commas mean stretch it or pause)  
**singing. **Thinking/what they're doing.

(Rei'V)

**It was a dark day when I lost my faith**

**I wasn't the pony I thought I'd be**

**And it seemed that no one could relate**

**There was nothing left to see**

**So I took a walk to the edge of the town**

**And thought of leaving it all behind**

**When I saw a little rainbow shot from the sky**

**As a cyan mare hovered way up high**

**I thought I was crazy when I saw her smile**

**And then crush me in a hug  
**I looked at her and smiled when I sung that. She simply blushed and nuzzled closer into my warm chest.

**Then she looked at me with her dark pink eyes**

**And made my day by saying these words**

**And she said-**

**[Chorus]**

**Isn't it great to be different?**

**Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?**

**When you learn to start accepting yourself**

**You'll become a shining star**

**To this day we're living happily**

**And I live right by those words**

**Cuz at that moment something inside, me changed**

**And a bright new path I lead**

**We run and talk and show our love toge, ther**

**And now I'm singing for this, cause**

**And I sing her words along with this song**

**And I heard Rain,bow sing along**

**And we sang-**

(both)

**[Chorus]**

**Isn't it great to be different?**

**Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?**

**When you learn to start accepting yourself**

**You'll become a shining star**

(Rei'V)

**She look right into my, eyes**

**That beautiful cyan mare with a rain,bow**

(Rainbow)

**I said, "I've got some feelings I've never told.**

**But that you need to hear with, your, heart."**

**"I just wanted to tell you, the way, I feel**

**and how bad I was in pain,**

**It was, seeing you hurt and falling straight to the ground**

**And hoping you would feel the, same,!"**

***whistling***

(Rei'V)

**These last few days flew by just, like a blur,  
**I looked down at Rainbow with loving, caring eyes, and she returned with the same.

**I'm now exactly where I should be,**

**And I know I owe it all, to, her,**

**The beautiful mare who believed in me,**

(both)

**[Chorus x 2]**

**Isn't it great to be different?**

**Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?**

**When you learn to start accepting yourself**

**You'll become a shining star**

**Isn't it great to be different?**

**Isn't it wonderful to be exactly who you are?**

**When you learn to start accepting yourself**

**You'll become a shining star (Isn't it wonderful)**

**You'll become a shining star (Isn't it great)**

**When you learn to love, just who, you, are,**

(A/N)  
End of song. Hoped you liked it, just a little more to go.  
(A/N)  
Rei'V's POV:

Well it was now or never. I thought as I slowly moved in towards her lips, only to meet them sooner that expected. Turns out she was thinking the same as me.  
'Aww…' Mental was thankfully muffled by Preach giving his version of the stare, and Easy and Bend both dog-piling on top of him.  
I didn't even notice, I was enjoying this moment so much that I didn't notice anything happening. Not even Pinkie Pie who had only come back for her moustache but had seen and listened to the whole song and was now slowly sneaking away, quietly 'D'awwwwwwww-ing' at us.

Rainbow's POV:

Well it was now or never. I thought as I slowly moved in towards his soft looking lips, only to meet them sooner that expected. Turns out he was thinking the same as me.  
'Awwwwwww' Lamb whispered while laying on my shoulder  
with her back resting on my neck, her pink mist slowly growing with her happiness. Reason's Fog lifted, because my reasoning was pure, until it was a thin wisp in the air, while Streaks dark blue simply lightened in colour and transparency. They both then fluttered down and sat beside Lamb, giving her a warm, sisterly hug.  
But I didn't even notice, I was enjoying this moment so much that I didn't notice anything happening. Not even Pinkie Pie, who had only come back for her moustache but had seen and listened to the whole song and was now slowly sneaking away, quietly 'D'awwwwwwww-ing' at us.

* * *

**well! how was that? worth he wait? I promise to try and get chapters out as soon as I can.  
and now... a quote:  
**  
A great love… is like a good memory. When its there, and you know its there but its just out of your reach, it can be all that you think about. Sure you may try to force it, but you'll find that all it does is push it away. But if you sit, and wait patiently with a bit of nudging, you'll find it will come back to you.


	5. Chapter 5 dream reality check

**Foreword:**

**This chapter took a little longer then I was hoping. The worst thing about it was that I had finally gotten some inspiration but then lost my memory stick with all of my work on. But I hope like the chapter! :D  
also, this chapter is a dream, and then an adventure to keep the story moving along at a good rate. At the start its from a 3****rd**** person view, then it will change into Rei'V's POV, (I'll tell you when these changes of the dream occur) and it shows his version of the dreams end. Then Rainbow's, but not Scootaloos, because 1. It would have been just a mix of both the dreams and 2. I don't want to make this any more depressing than it has to be (I'll also tell you when the POV changes for after the story). If this is confusing, then don't worry, it will, make more sense when you come along to it. Also…I'm sorry, but there might be parts where a character dies and/or gets seriously injured, but they only die in the dreams, I promise it wont happen any other time, but if you hate that sort of stuff, I'll give a run down of what happened here in the fore word of next chapter and you can skip the first part if you want, I'll say when the second part starts in an authors note. One other thing, to avoid confusion, the Dark CMC members will now be referred to as 'it', 'monster', 'thing' or 'they' (if referring to the whole group(no commas)).**

**The poll is open on my page! Vote!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter: 5**

**Dream reality check.**

The normally crunching sound of the sand was masked by the loud, and quite annoying, squawking that was coming from Rei'V's soon to be pray. He crouched low, prepared himself, and pounced! However, he never reached them and suddenly felt himself flip unintentionally in the air and land upside down in the sand, his wings landing out wide spraying sand in all directions. He tried to remember what had happened but could only remember a orange and purple flash sped under him, knocking his legs from under him. He heard a high pitched giggle above him as said orange and purple blur landed on his dark grey fur covering his stomach. Only now did Rei'V look at his dream self, he seemed to be within his early forties to late thirties, judging by his fur colour change and by his no longer girlish grunt of pain as the blur landed. He finally got a good look at his assailant when he rose his head, and saw Scootaloo staring into his face with the biggest ear to ear grin he'd ever seen.  
"Got you Dad! Now you're my prisoner!" she yelled in her CMC voice that could rival that of Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice. "And your not getting away…" she began with a whisper only to be picked up by his wings as he got up from my supposed en-capturement.  
"Hey! No fair! You're my prisoner! Not the other way round…" she said with her face turning into a pout.

Rei'V smiled at her attempt to persuade him, while trying to hold back a laugh, then heard a familiar tomboyish voice yell out,  
"you nearly got 'im Scoot, but let me show you how its done!"

He searched for where the voice came from, starting at the bench where his brain was saying she was last, around the beach, then finally looking up just in time to see a cyan blur crash into him followed closely by a streak of rainbow, forcing Rei'V even further into the crater caused by Scoots before. He took this distraction to have some fun of his own. As Rainbow and Scootaloo were looking in the crater, through the sand that had been flicked up by the crash, Rei'V quietly teleported behind them with his runes glowing green then to blue, as he used a normal spell then a defensive spell, and used the sand still in the air to crate two extra replicas of himself. He created the illusion of his fur colour by bending the way the light hit each part of the sand. It was stress full the first time he'd used that spell but now it didn't even faze him, and he commanded, with his magic, for both of the clones to tackle rainbow. They were on top of Rainbow before she could even process what was happening. Scoots looked over and saw that two Rei'V's had tackled Rainbow down and were holding her down with they're combined weight. She began to run over, intending to help Rainbow somehow, only to be grabbed from behind and tickled. Rei'V had used the distraction to move behind Scoots and was giving her the worst 'tickle torture' of her life.

"n…no! ple…haha! plea…please Re…ha! Rei'V! I'm gonna pee! Please! N…no! ple…HAHA!" she tried to get out while he was tickling her.  
Rei'V smiled evilly and he went for her left rib, her weak spot.

She screamed out in laughter and managed to push him away from her as she spread her wings to get away. Rei'V was again knocked off his feet and onto his back, breaking his concentration with controlling the sand, causing rainbow to be covered in sand instead of a pair of Rei'V's.

Rei'V knew that then would have been a good time to run but couldn't move his body, still half winded from landing on his back, giving both Rainbow and Scoots enough time to walk casually over to him. They both gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine…if he could feel his spine.  
"Tisk tisk tisk…now we have to think up a good punishment for you. What do you think is appropriate Scoot?"  
"Maybe we tickle him until he pee's? or we could strap his wings together and drop him of a cliff, or…"  
At hearing Scoots suggestion Rei'V began to wonder if he'd somehow caused some kind of brain damage from the tickling she'd endured before. He looked to Rainbow for help but only found that the cyan mare was nodding her head in agreement to Scoot's suggestions. Fearing for his life now, Rei'V gathered what strength was left inside him and tried to move away silently, only to have Rainbow grab him and fly him up high into the sky past the clouds. Rei'V was now so scared of being dropped he didn't even move forgetting he had wings, he'd never been this high before and the thin air was slowing his brain down. Then, as suddenly as they had reached the height, they began to plummet to the ground. Rei'V turned his head to Rainbow only to see her head hanging limp, eyes closed and rainbow mane flying out behind them. He began to truly panic as he tried to free him self, but it seemed as though Rainbow, even in her unconscious state, wasn't letting go. He screamed as they neared the ground and Rainbow's eyes shot open with a large smirk now planted on her face. Her wings flared out and slowed them down until they were hovering just above the ground. She let Rei'V down gently, but he still fell to the ground shaking and whimpering like a puppy whose tail had been accidently stepped on. At seeing my reaction, both Scoots and Rainbow burst into laughter.

(A/N)  
now it changes into Rei'V's version of the dream's end

also, play skyfall.  
link:  watch?v=DeumyOzKqgI  
if it finishes, just loop back to the start.

(A/N)

Rei'V's POV:

I was about to cry I was so scared! Then I began to find it funny…I had wings and I was scared of falling through the sky. I began to laugh along with them. We seemed to stay like that for ages, each laughing at what had happened and each other's laugh. It wasn't until me and Rainbow heard Scootaloo's scream that we stopped laughing and opened our eyes to see the Dark Scootaloo dragging her away with Scoot clawing at the sand, hoping to find something hard to grab onto, crying and shouting for us.

"Rei'V! Rainbow! Help!"

I let her down once, and it wouldn't happen again!

I flew at the Dark Scootaloo, hooves extended in front of me, aiming to hit its chest. It simply stepped to the side and dodged my attack but walked right into Rainbow, who was carrying out our most common teamwork attack, we usually fought like a pair and it always helped in situations like this. Scootaloo was squirming in its grip but it held on tight, not planning on letting it's pray get away, so I grabbed it by its wings and began to spin it around with Rainbow kicking it every time it came within range. From the shock or the pain it had let go of Scootaloo as soon as I grabbed its wings, and she'd made herself busy with trying to find something to use as a weapon like the stick she'd run for. However, our combined failing was found in the fact we had forgotten that the Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders always travelled and fought as a group, and we were paying attention to only on of them. Scoots scream felt like a dagger in my heart, and caused me to release the Dark Scootaloo still in my grasp, who was already unconscious before it even hit the tree it was flung into, and turn towards where the scream was from full of anger and ready to protect her and Rainbow dash at any cost. My anger disappeared and was replaced with utter shock, fear for Rainbow, and the terrible mixture of horror, distress and sickness, as I saw the Dark Applebloom standing over the top of her, with the stick Scootaloo had reached for being stabbed through her wing. Rainbow through caution into the wind as she shot towards the fake Applebloom, but was suddenly shot by a wall of electricity coloured with a faint hint of pink. Knowing what was shotting it at her, I didn't even look, but simply shot forward to help her but was stopped by a ball of magic, with the same colour as the lightning, knocking me to the ground. I felt my mind begin to go fuzzy and heard an ungodly screech be released from Scootaloos lips, before they were quickly silenced, and looked up to see the Applebloom copy standing over the top of me…with fresh blood around her mouth and teeth which were opened in a large toothy grin. I only noticed then that Rainbow had fallen silent as well. I felt nothing but regret, hate and sadness as my eyes closed for the last time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both Rainbow and I screamed out at the same time as we woke up together. Unbeknownst to us, a little filly had just woken up with the same reaction.

(A/N)  
stop the music.

ok, that was Rei'V's end to the dream. Characters die in their own dream, and that's how they wake up from it. Now its Rainbows turn, starting from when Rei'V's did. Sorry for making this a sad chapter, but I feel it moves the story in question.  
listen to In the End – Linkin Park  
link:  watch?v=1yw1Tgj9-VU  
if it finishes, just loop it back to that start.  
(A/N)

Rainbow's POV:

It was simply the funniest thing I've ever done to Rei'V. He was just laying there now, he seemed like he was about to cry. I began to think that I'd taken it to far only for him to begin to laugh, deep, and rich. I loved his laugh it always made me smile and Scootaloo laugh, her laugh was so high pitched and bubbly that I could never hold it in. all three of us were now rolling around on the beach laughing our hooves off. It wasn't until me and Rei'V heard Scootaloo's scream that we stopped laughing and opened our eyes to see the Dark Scootaloo dragging her away with Scoot clawing at the sand, hoping to find something hard to grab onto, crying and shouting for us.

"Rei'V! Rainbow! Help!"

Before I had thought about it, I was in attack mode, and flying towards the beast. Rei'V had already caused it to jump to the side, and right in front of me. Sure it was a basic teamwork attack, but it worked. I smashed into it with enough force that it continued to shoot through the air until it came to a stop from a tree, the stubbornness of which I thought was only found in an Apple Acres tree! A sickening CRUNCH! Was clearly heard as the thing fell to the ground and lay there. I turned to Rei'V and Scootaloo, hoping to be able to leave as soon as possible, but what I saw made my blood boil and freeze at the same time. Only now did I remember that the Dark CMC always stayed in a Group. I saw the dark Sweetiebelle and that it had Rei'V held up in the air with a faint pink glow surrounding Rei'V and it's horn. What had frozen my blood however, was Scoots captor…the true monster of the group, the Dark Applebloom, who was holding Scootaloo by he fore hooves in the air with a large stick, the point of which looked sharp enough to puncture the thin wings of a filly…Scoots wings. This seemed to bring a smile, that suggested madness, to the thing and it began to chuckle madly softly, and growing louder as the stick slowly moved closer and closer towards the little fillies wings. Scootaloo was watching this, knowing full well what was happening, and looked up at me with large pleading eyes full of fresh tears as the stick reach its destination. I was pulled out of my shock at the sight before me unfolding when her scream filled the air like a flood breaking a dam. I was screaming inside my head,  
'WHY DIDN'T I DO ANYTHING!?'  
Yet I wasn't even listening as I felt my hoof impact with it's face. I'm sure somewhere Pinkie was screaming out,

'FALCON PUNCH!'

But I didn't think about that as I turned to the dark unicorn holding, the now limp, Rei'V in her grasp. Oh Celestia no…please no! Don't let it be what I think it is! But my fears were just as they seemed when it simply stopped the flow of magic to Rei'V's body causing him dropped to the ground, his body rolling over onto his back to revel his chest had been caved in like it was pounded by a rock, and then it faced me with a different kind of smile. This one wasn't of madness…but it was of pure joy. I screamed, so loud my voice cracked, and moved to show it how it would feel to have your chest caved in on you, but a even louder scream caught my attention and my focus, causing the same faint pink glow envelop me as I was lifted off the ground and turned around to see Scootaloo, yet again held up by the Dark Applebloom, the monster I thought I'd finished. But now I noticed that there wasn't any more sound, and Scoots had also stopped moving…with blood dripping down from the open stab wound in her heart, and onto the stick that had caused it.

I had no more voice to scream with, nor any more tears to cry with, but my anger was now a fire that burned for revenge. Obviously surprised by my sudden strength, the Sweetiebelle dropped me to the ground, but I never reached it as I was already flying at full speed towards the sadistic monster.  
I'd like to say I surprised it like the other one, that I got revenge for Scoots and Rei'V, that I dodged the stick miraculously. I'd like to say that, but that wasn't what happened. It was expecting me to escape, me to attack straight away, and had removed Scoots from the same stick that then was found all the way through my abdomen. My brain just couldn't process this information and I began to slowly fell my eyes close shut, ready for the sleep that would welcome me with wide arms. The last thing I saw, with my now blurred vision, was a face that showed nothing but pure ecstasy at my downfall, and was leaning closer to me with its mouth open for a unnecessary killing blow.

I woke with a blood-curdling scream at the same time as Rei'V did, screaming just as loud as me. We looked at each other, words weren't necessary to convey that we had just had a similar dream, and grabbed each other into a embrace beneath the tree we'd fallen asleep under. We stayed there for a while crying into each others shoulders, with no need to ask anything about the others dreams, before we walked back to where the group had made camp before. Unbeknownst to us there was a filly who had just had the same dream in a cage located in the castle we were now heading towards by accident. We never reached the camp and if it weren't for Pinkiemia's Special ability, Pinkie sense, we wouldn't have even made it to the castle alive.

(A/N)

Stop the music now.

Ok, that was the last dream in this chapter. I'm going to skip Scootaloos as I said before because its just got her running away, and watching rainbow and Rei'V die like you read in the other dreams. However, when we go to check on her later, she will have already told the real Applebloom what happened.

Now, Rei'V and Rainbow are on an adventure together. They're heading towards the castle that The Dark CMC are currently hiding out in with Scootaloo and Applebloom. The reason that they find a fascination with the direction of the castle, is because of their connection with little Scootaloo. Now enough with my babbling…  
(A/N)

**mid-story quote:  
**'YOUR ROTTEN SWINE YOU! you've deaded me before we could even begin the game!'

**Chapter: 5**

**Dream reality check.**

**Part 2**

3rd person POV:

Rei'V lead the way, and flinched into an attack stance to protect Rainbow at any shuffling in the bushes or sound, in front of Rainbow, who was still sniffing at the memory of the dream she'd just experienced. They had begun to wonder why it was taking so long to return to camp when yet another bush rustled and Rei'V decided he'd had enough of this and jumped into the bush, but was instantly thrown out by a light pink bubble surrounding the bush suddenly. Rainbow saw this, screamed, and began to run away fearing it was the Dark Sweetiebelle, she was half right, but then saw that Rei'V had noticed something different about this shield. Low to the ground, he begun to cautiously slide like a snake towards the bush to take a closer look and noticed that unlike in his dream the shield was a shinier colour, instead of the faint dark pink colour of the Dark Sweetiebelle, and his fear quickly dissipated as did his fighting stance. The flickering of the shield only helped to prove his suspicions and he whispered gently to the bush,

"It's ok Sweetie it's me, Rei'V, and Rainbow Dash. You don't need to hide from us."

A little sound came out of the bushes that suggested confusion and caused Rei'V to fear he'd made a mistake and it was the Dark Sweetiebelle, but when the shield went down the real Sweetiebelle and Pinkie Pie jumped out. Sweetiebelle had a face that told Rei'V she was happy to see him instead of some other creature, but Pinkie's showed confusion.

"Rei'V? But Pinkiemia told and my pinkie sense told me something that was a threat was jumping into the bush? Why would it mistake you for a bad pony? Are you a bad pony? Are you really Rei'V? Or are you a spy! *GASP! * Tell me! Sweetie! Put up a shield! He could be a changeling for all we know! Maybe the changelings are sided with the Dark Rei'V! Tell me changeling! Are the changelings sided with the Dark Rei'V? NO! Don't tell me! You'll ruin the surprise! Let me guess! They are? They aren't? They want to help us beat him? They don't like anypony and so they want to destroy us all? But if you do that we can't have a super awesome pony and changeling friendship party! Wait! We need a party right now! Sweetie where's my party cannon? I need it for the…"

All through this Pinkie's expression changed at least four times and before Rei'V's head was swimming just to keep up and put his hoof over her mouth, he never did have the patience for Pinkie's long talks. Pinkie was about to speak again when Bend, through his subconscience form, asked pinkie and her consciences,

'Why are you here following us? Were you out side the camp to guard it? If so then Twilight made a bad decision don't you think? We want to protect Sweetie, not make her one of the first obstacles the Dark CMC have to confront, right?'

Pinkie Pie and Sweetiebelle looked at each other in confusion before he continued with,

'The camp is this way right?'

"No silly, the camp is way, way, way, way, wa…" Pinkie began but this time Sweetiebelle cut her off before she could turn it into one of her long speeches.

"Ok Pinkie, I think they get it. And no, this isn't the way back to camp; you guys must've gone the completely wrong way. We set up camp just a bit further back from where you woke up from Rei'V, and have been there ever since you guys went off to talk. After a while we decided you guys were talking about something big and you'd be back by morning, but I woke up a few minutes later to Pinkie telling me that we needed to go and help you guys, saying you were in trouble. We left before having the chance to tell the others where we were going. We run a little while before we came to the tree Pinkie said she saw you under…"

This part confused Rei'V so he quickly asked Sweetie before she could continue,

"Pinkie saw us? When? What did…?"

Pinkie then interrupted him with,

"Oh you silly billy filly Rei'V. I saw you and Rainbow be happy together, then sing, then you became the perfect couple and…"

Now it was Rainbow's turn to interrupt,

"WHAT?! You saw that?! Pinkie! I hope for your sake you didn't tell anyone!"

Sweetiebelle began to giggle causing both Rei'V and Rainbow to look over at her in confusion.

"Pinkie only told me while we were running to find out what was wrong. Even if she didn't, the way Rei'V was constantly jumping in front of you, Rainbow, to protect you ever time a little mouse or bird even touched a bush, tree leaf, or made a sound would have given it away. But back to what I was saying…"

Sweetie had just begun to talk when Pinkie interrupted again, now thinking it was a game.

"As she was trying to say…I win! No one interrupted me!" she said bouncing up and down causing her pink fluffy mane to do the same all the while having a large grin planted on her face.

Sweetie giggled while Rei'V and Rainbow simply face-hoofed.

-5 minuets later-

Rei'V's POV:

Rainbow and I had continued to walk to where ever the strange mental pull was coming from after we meet Pinkie and Sweetie. They'd decided to join us because it was to far to go back to the camp, Pinkie was still getting 'twitchy-twitch' and I felt the need for some company at that moment. Rainbow had stopped crying at remembering the dream so she'd obviously gotten over it now, I still need to ask her if hers was the same as mine, but that could wait. I not normally the pessimist type of pony, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were suddenly being watched, and I wasn't the only one who felt it. Pinkie, through her pinkie sense or not, also was watching the shifting shadows and picking up the ominous sounds surrounding us but we kept it to ourselves, not wanting to upset and scare Rainbow again or Sweetiebelle. Sweetie was entertaining Rainbow by chatting, playing eye-spy and pretty much anything to spend time with someone for fun, that was what was hard for her at the moment, having the realization that her friends were gone and she couldn't have fun and release anything, negative or not, by playing around like she normally would do, and Rainbow was playing with her in return. When I saw her willingness to play with Sweetie, I couldn't help but chuckle at her motherly side emerge, but it wasn't to last.

(A/N)

start up 100 tex battle – jeff williams

link:  watch?v=YV_R1_-1vzI

if it finishes just loop back to start.

(A/N)

I was suddenly pulled out of the way by Pinkie Pie who then instantly pulled out her party canon and shot it at a large, black, pony thing that looked like it's skin was pulled so tight that you could see it's whole skeleton and bone formation. It's mouth seemed to only have four fangs for teeth, two on top and two on the bottom, as well as a long snake like tongue slowly sliding around them, cleaning off the blood from bitting its self when it was shot away by the canon. It got up off the ground, spread its wings, on which the skin also looked pulled tight and showed where each and every bone was, and jumped into the air beginning to circle us four. As it slowly flew around us, strafing, we all got into a circle with our backs to each other and I noticed its oddly shaped horn just above its brightly glowing eyes, which were focusing on me for some reason. I got a weird feeling that I knew what it was, but just couldn't remember for the life of me. Suddenly! We all heard the tell tale signs of movement through rustling in the bushes just to my left. We looked only for a moment and saw that about thirty or more of these things were jumping out of nowhere, however the first creature took advantage of our momentary distraction and dove for me.

'Rei'V! Look out!' all my consciences yelled at once, startling me enough that I jumped, and just dodged the creature as it smashed into the ground right where I then landed, knocking it out if it wasn't already. I looked up into the face of…myself?!

"Wha…!?" was all I managed before Preach forcefully took over and put my fore hooves up to block the head butt that I received from the copy of myself. As Preach gave my full control of my body again, allowing me to grab my copy in a headlock and pull it into my knee then releasing it to use the gained momentum to send it flying into more of the creatures, I finally remembered what they were!

"They are changelings! Be careful! They can…" I was cut off by Rainbow and Pinkie yelling,

"Shut up! We know!"

Before I could invent a witty reply, never was good at that, Sweetiebelle crashed into my side, and was looking around at everything that was going on. I seeing her gave me an idea, if I put her on my back, she could use what magic she had to protect and help her and myself. I was just lifting her up when I saw another Sweetiebelle, gagged so she couldn't scream for help, being dragged away by three changelings. I felt rage boil up inside, but got a better idea. I put the Sweetie copy on my back and could have sworn I saw a small grin of satisfaction on its face. As I began to smash through the crowd of changelings, zig-zaging to confuse the Sweetie copy into thinking I believed its disguise, however it didn't seem to do anything to it, but it also looked too focused on attacking the other changelings to either care or do anything about it, I was actually making my way closer to where the real Sweetie was. I had just beat down a changeling when one tried to jump on top of me, the copy of Sweetie created a small shield around itself and me, deflecting the other changeling away. I looked up at it and smiled at it in thanks, still wanting it to think I believed it's disguise, and it returned the gesture but with more of a sincerer look to it. This confused me, why did it seem like it wanted to be doing this? Helping me? However my new train of thought was stopped when it pushed my head around to see the three changelings that were charging straight at me. I yelped in fear! I couldn't take them all! Even with this changeling helping me, its spells weren't very strong even though they were useful, I'd need someone else to help. They all landed on top of the small shield that my little changeling friend had put up, but he shear weight of them was beginning to crack it. Celestia must've heard my prayers as Rainbow Dash, for whatever reason, was knocked out of the sky and saw that I needed help. All I heard was a loud *BANG! * And I saw a rainbow coloured streak shooting towards the attacking changelings. I suddenly became fearful; if she hit them at that speed she'd also hit the ground! I was about to yell it out to her when she did a sharp u-turn and the rainbow streak stopped following her and hit the three changelings, sending them flying into a crowd that had gathered in front of me. My mouth was hanging wide just like the fake Sweeitebelle's was, I'd never seen her do that before and I probably wouldn't if I didn't get out of here fast, as the changelings were already starting to rise back to their feet. I dashed off towards where the real Sweetiebelle and her captors were. I had expected the fake Sweetiebelle to attack me any second now, but to my utter surprise, it began to fire at the biggest changeling, who was wearing a long navy blue cape thing that was slung across his chest by a brooch near the middle, keeping it together. I immediately recognised him as there leader, being the biggest and wearing some clothing was all the clues I needed, and did a small leap off the ground and began to fly, getting faster and faster as I went shooting through the air.

'Let me take it from here!'

Mental said and I felt myself lose feeling in my hooves as I let him take control as requested.

'Keep that little guy on my back though, he's helping at the moment and two ponies are better than one.' I replied to him through my mind.

He took full control, nodded, and yell out loud enough to be heard over the rainboom he'd just performed,

"SKY SANITY!"

As his signature Black and starred rainboom trail followed him towards the leader I looked back at the changeling on my back, in my subconscious form, and saw that instead of confusion and fear, I saw only awe at the changeling's sight of the other changelings and surroundings fly by in a blur, mixing them all until it was almost a single painting that was moving in a slow, wavy pattern. But then it seemed to recover and began to fire as rapidly as it could at the leader. Sky Sanity seemed to gain its attention and it pulled out what seemed to be a large staff wand stand his ground as the other two remaining ones continued to pull the struggling Sweetiebelle away. Then something completely unexpected happened, the fake Sweetiebelle turned to face my subconscious form and whispered,

"Tell him there's no point in attacking the leader, he's to strong, get your friend I'm disguised as."

I was so stunned by this that I simply complied and told Sky Sanity what to do.

"Forget the leader, go for Sweetiebelle and save her but don't drop off the fake one." My last request earned a puzzled look from him but I continued anyway. "I'll explain later, just do it! I've given you what to do, now you have to think of how you'll do it, just how you like it."

As he turned back to face where he was going, but not before answering with a quick quip,

"You know me to well"

He continued to fly towards the leader who was now standing on his hind hooves holding the staff in his two fore hoofs like…

(A/N)

_It looked like Gandalf's staff!_

*Sigh * yes Mental, he did…

(A/N)

To make it even stranger, Sky Sanities observation was more than correct, but he hit the nail dead on the hammer. The staff seemed to be glowing with a deep dark pink hue that grew brighter as the leader raised it above his head and shouted in an unfamiliar language as he brought it back down, creating a large shockwave that travelled along the ground,

"GE-TUTH RUNIN, CERB!"

*translation: you shall not pass!*

I could tell by Sky Sanity's face contorted into a smile and he shot past the balls of energy, that were being shot out of the cracks forming near the point of impact for the staff and the ground, that he had a one liner coming up. He shot past with such speed the leader almost missed the one liner.

"PLAAAAAAGGGGGGGIARRRRRISSSSS SMMMMMM!"

Everypony who heard it, all of my consciences, I, and even the fake Sweetiebelle all face hoofed at this fail of a one liner.

(A/N)

_What? He had plagiarised! I had to!_

Shut up Mental! My story!

_But it's about our adventures!_

That doesn't prove your right about anything!

_Yes it…you don't!...garh!_

(A/N)

'That was the worse on liner ever, You Just Got Sarge'd is way better!'

I yelled at him as he flew by and grabbed Sweetiebelle by the ropes that held her fore hooves together while simultaneously kicking both of his back legs out and hitting the two changelings, that were holding her down, in the chins.

He turned round to find the leader in front of Rainbow Dashes body, as she was laying in front of him in fear with her wings bent in an unnatural way. Anger began to well up inside me, but an idea came to mind as well. I turned and flew up to the fake Sweetiebelle on Sky's back and whispered the plan in its ear, it gave me a worried look but agreed. Once I'd done the same with the real Sweetiebelle and her consciences, still hanging onto the ropes for her life, I quickly flew up to Sky's ear, trying to be as quick as possible because he was still coming closer to the leader and Rainbow. I yelled my plan into his ear so he could hear me over the rushing wind.

"Sky! When I shout 'NOW!' you have to make your body as streamline as possible and go as fast as you can without breaking the sound barrier again! Don't ask questions! Just do it!"

Sky was used to having me tell him to do stuff like this without question and complied, preparing himself to react as fast as he could. As he got closer, both the Sweetiebelle's, fake and real, created a small shield around Sky's stomach to tail and back to head in hopes that they could shoot through the leader instead of slapping into his back.

I was watching everything move in slow motion now, everything was moving towards this every moment, and he couldn't afford to stuff it up!

No one really expected it to happen, hell I bet even the changeling that shot the orb of green energy expected it to miss. I wish it had.

Right before he could make contact with the leader, Sky was buffered by the orb impacting on the shield that sent him into the leaders side instead of its back, taking most of the hit with his back and near his neck. The shield created by the fake Sweetiebelle had been weakened by the orb and couldn't withstand the momentum and the stubbornness of the leaders mass and took a solid hit to the head.

'SHIT!' was my last thought as I was forced back into my body, and began to pass out from the pain,  
"how am I…gonna…get outta…th…is…" I finished my train of thought out loud with a sigh, as my body gave way to the cold and bleakness of nothing.

**What's going to happen to Rei'V? what's going to happen to his new friend after that severe hit on the head? Do you forgive me for the long wait? Were the dreams okay? (in a scary/gory kinda way.)  
All, except the last two questions, will be answered next chapter!**

**Remember to Review! Even if your anonymous! And to vote on the poll for this story on my authors page! You need to other wise when I get to when it would happen, I won't know if I should do it or not!**

**But now I'll leave you with five quotes to make up for the wait. Bye for now, not forever;  
Walking in a Cornfield  
(a virtual cookie for anyone who can tell me where all six quotes in this chapter are from, one is from a different place to the other five. ;) )**

****'Tell Heavy he is prettiest fairy princess…TELL HIM!'

'Heavy's hair is silky smooth. Brush it…BRUSH IT!'**  
**'Heavy, is Astashia. Russian princess…IS SERIOUS HISTORICAL COSTUME! DON'T LAUGH!'

'Heavy is wish making fairy…MAKE WISH!'

'Did you wish for Heavy to kill you? WISH GRANTED!'


End file.
